Recuerdos
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Distintos momentos en la historia de Ginny y Hermione. Son recuerdos desde el primer beso, hasta el dia de la boda.
1. Cuando Ginny se confesó

Cuando Ginny se confeso

Era domingo por la mañana; eran las vacaciones de Navidad del quinto año de Harry Potter, él y todos los Weasley se encontraban en la Madriguera, acompañados de Hermione Granger.

A eso de las 6 de la mañana se levantó Ginny, estaba nerviosa, había decidido confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos.

La chica sabía que a Hermione le gustaban las mujeres, ella misma de lo había confesado cuando le reclamó el haber rechazado a su hermano.

Ginny no la había juzgado ni le había dicho nada, pues en el fondo sabía que, aunque se intentará convencerse de que estaba enamora de Harry, ella también era lesbiana.

Lo supo cuando, en su primer año en Hogwarts, estaba más entretenida mirando cómo le quedaban las faldas a sus compañeras, que prestando atención en clase.

Pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que sus padres la rechazarán, tenía miedo que su hermano la odiara por enamorarse de la misma chica que él. Pero lo que más la aterraba era que Hermione no la correspondiera. Estaba tan enamorada, que no sabía que haría si Hermione la despreciaba.

Luego de lo que a ella le parecieron minutos (aunque en realidad fueron tres horas), su madre la llamo a desayunar.

No sabía en qué momento Hermione se había levantado, pero cuando bajó al comedor, ella ya estaba sentada.

H: Hola Ginny! - saludo alegremente.

G: Ho... hola Herms - contesto nerviosa.

H: Todo bien? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

G: Sí, si... Sólo quería saber si luego de desayunar querrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta, hay algo que tengo que decirte. - contesto intentando que su voz soñara normal.

H: Seguro, no hay problema. - respondió con cara de preocupación.

G: Genial! - dijo un poco más tranquila, por lo menos, ya había aceptado salir.

Ginny y Hermione ya habían terminado de desayunar y se encontraban caminando hacia el lago que se ubicaba cerca de la casa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se sentaron bajo un árbol a orillas del lago. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Hermione esperando que Ginny hablara y está intentando ordenar sus ideas.

H: Ginny, que tenías que decirme? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

G: Quería preguntarte como te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres. – contesto ella de forma rápida y atropellada, yendo directo al punto.

H: Oh! – dijo la castaña un tanto confundida. – Bueno, al principio solo pensaba que eran lindas, creía que era algo normal, tú sabes, admirar la belleza y eso. – respondió con una sonrisa. – pero luego me di cuenta que no solo pensaba que eran lindas, sino que me gustaban, de la forma en que me tenían que gustar los chico. Me quedaba viéndolas y preguntándome como seria besar sus labios. Pero la confirmación llego cuando conocí a una chica, quede totalmente perdida. ¿ Por qué preguntas?

Ginny sentía que se iba a morir, Hermione acababa de decirle lo que más temía. La castaña ya tenía a otra en su vida.

G: Es que… quería saber… por curiosidad. – respondió nerviosa, no quería seguir hablando con la chica, solo quería ir a su habitación, estar sola y llorar hasta dormirse.

H: Ginny, te conozco, no era solo curiosidad. – dijo muy segura.

G: Bueno, es que… a mi… yo… - empezó a decir.

H: Dilo de una vez Ginny! – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

G: Amitambienmegustanlasmujeres – listo, lo había dicho.

H: Que has dicho? No entendí. – dijo con el ceño fruncido, no había entendido nada de los que había dicho la chica.

Ginny respiro profundamente y volvió a hablar, esta vez de manera pausada y clara, para que no quedaran dudas.

G: A mí también me gustan las mujeres.

H: Wow! – la chica se había quedado sin palabras – Y como… como te diste cuenta?

G: Bueno, básicamente igual que tú, en mi primer año es Hogwarts, me quedaba embobada mirando cómo le quedaban las faldas a las chicas. Cuando entendí que eso no era lo normal, intente convencerme a mí misma de que estaba enamorada de Harry, pero la verdad es que no es de el por quien estoy totalmente perdida. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

H: Estas enamorada de una chica? – pregunto.

G: Si, la verdad es que me enamore la primera vez que la vi, pero recién ahora lo acepte.

H: Quién es? – pregunto un poco más brusca de lo que quería sonar.

Ahora venía el momento de la verdad.

G: Es la persona más maravillosa que conozco, es inteligente, buena, la mejor amiga que cualquier persona pudiera pedir, es valiente, nunca le da la espalda a las personas que le importan, se preocupa por todos, tanto por sus amigos como por sus enemigos, tiene el corazón más grande que conozco. Es hermosa, tiene el color miel ojos más expresivos que vi, con solo mirarla puedes descubrir su estado de ánimo, su sonrisa es hermosa. Y que decirte de su cabello… es totalmente rebelde, pero la hace única. – todo esto lo dijo casi sin respirar y con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en la cara.

H: Wow, veo que la quieres mucho, además parece la mujer perfecta. – contesto la otra chica, intentando contener las lágrimas.

G: Es perfecta. – contesto, respiro profundo y agrego. – ERES perfecta.

Listo, lo había dicho, ya había dicho quién era.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos dudando si lo que había oído era verdad o solo una imaginación suya.

H: Que… que es… es lo que has… dicho?

G: Que eres perfecta. Que estoy enamorada de ti desde el mismo instante en que te vi por primera vez. – contesto ella mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Tranquila Herms, no necesito que me digas nada, solo quería que lo supieras. No estoy esperando que me correspondas ni nada por el estilo – agrego rápidamente, intentando que la chica se sintiera lo menos incomoda posible. – Solo necesitaba decirlo, sacarme un peso de encima.

H: Ginny, déjame hablar.

G: Es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a decirme nada, hace unos instantes me dijiste que estabas interesada en una chica, y lo entiendo, entiendo que no me ames, no te estoy pidiendo eso solo quería… - ella seguía hablando sin parar, pero se vio interrumpida cuando unos dulces y suaves labios se posaron sobre los de ella, obligándola a callar.

Hermione había tomado a Ginny por el cuello y la había besado, si bien al principio Ginny se vio sorprendida, no tardó en responder a la chica. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la morena y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

El beso empezó como un simple roce de labios, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, las chicas lo iban profundizando cada vez más. Hermione movió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Ginny, mientras que enredaba la otra en los rojos cabellos de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, Ginny jalaba de la castaña, intentando que sus cuerpos quedaran más cerca.

Hermione acaricio con su lengua el labio inferior de la pelirroja, pidiéndole permiso. La chica no lo dudó ni un instante, simplemente abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua de la castaña se encontrara con la suya.

Cada vez les costaba más mantener las manos quietas, pero cuando el beso empezó a subir un poco de tono, la necesidad por oxigeno se hizo presente, obligándolas a separarse.

Hermione junto su frente con la otra chica, y sin abrir los ojos le dijo:

H: Eres tú, tu eres la que me robo el sueño desde la primera vez que te vi.

G: En… en serio? – pregunto con una sonrisa adornando su pecoso rostro.

H: Desde que te vi entrar en el comedor para la selección, quede hipnotizada. Al principio pensé que solo me gustabas, tu sabes "atracción" – dijo ella haciendo comillas con las manos al decir la última palabra. – pero luego, cuando empecé a hablar contigo y a conocerte más, me di cuenta que no solo me gustabas. Cada vez que te veía o te hablaba, te ibas metiendo un poquito más en mi corazón.

G: Me estás diciendo la verdad? –volvió a preguntar.

H: Si Ginny – contesto riendo – nunca hable más en serio en mi vida. Cuando en mi segundo año me desperté luego de estar petrificada y Harry me comento lo sucedido, me quise morir.

G: Me odiaste, verdad? – pregunto intentando contener las lágrimas.

H: No! Cómo crees? Me quise morir al pensar que algo te pudo haber pasado, debo decir que me enfado un poco el hecho de que no me hubieras contado lo que te estaba pasando, pero comprendí que, aunque para mi tu significaras mi mundo, todavía no me tenías la suficiente confianza.

G: No fue por eso. – Contesto – para ese entonces ya sabía que por ti sentía algo más que amistad, no estaba segura que era, pero sabía que no era solo amistad. Pero si no te dije nada era por miedo.

H: Miedo? – pregunto confundida.

G: Miedo – respondió cabizbaja – tenía miedo de que si te enterabas lo que había hecho dejaras de hablarme, y no quería ni podía perderte.

H: Nunca me hubiera alejado de ti Ginny, te hubiera ayudado. – respondió ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – tú crees que si me alejara de las personas cada vez que se meten en un problema seguiría siendo amiga de Ron y de Harry. – pregunto haciendo que Ginny esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

G: No, ahora sé que no te hubieras alejado. Pero en ese entonces no lo sabía.

H: Nunca me alejaría de ti Ginny, no podría. Me enamore de ti y nunca voy a poder dejarte. Me enamore de ese cabello pelirrojo y de esas pequitas – dijo mientras iba marcando las cosas que decía. – de esos ojos café que dicen cosas que las palabras nunca podrían, me enamore de tu inteligencia y de esos comentarios rápidos que tienes. En fin, me enamore de toda tu persona.

Cuando termino de hablar, Ginny se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más pasional, intentaban trasmitirse todo lo que sentían la una por la otra. Ginny enredo sus manos en los cabellos rebeldes de Hermione, intentando acercarla lo más posible; mientras que las manos de la castaña se aferraron a la cintura de la pelirroja.

Las dos estaban felices, habían dicho todo lo que sentían la una por la otra, sin ninguna traba.

Cuando ambas necesitaron aire, se separaron. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, viendo que ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

H: Y ahora? – pregunto, luego de unos minutos.

G: Bueno… estaba pensando…sé que por ahí es apresurado, pero… tú me quieres y yo estoy segura que te quiero mucho. Entonces me preguntaba si… - estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de estar apresurando las cosas, o de que Hermione no quisiera una relación formal, pero él no lo tenía asegurado, no iba a perder nada si preguntaba. – Hermione, querrías ser mi novia?

Ginny miro a Hermione a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Los segundos pasaban y Ginny estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Luego de unos pocos minutos esperando, rompió el silencio.

G: Esta bien Herms, no te preocupes, me apresure al preguntarte eso, no pasa nada, no tienes que contestar, de verdad lo…- pero la pelirroja otra vez fue interrumpida por los labios de la castaña.

Luego de un momento besándose se separaron.

H: Si, si quiero. – respondió, volviendo a besar esos labios a los que se estaba volviendo adicta.


	2. Cuando Ginny se cayó de la escoba

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que las chicas habían tenido esa conversación al lado del lago en la Madriguera. Si bien habían vuelto a Hogwarts, todavía no le habían dicho a nadie sobre su relación.

Hermione estaba sentada en la tribuna de Gryffindor esperando que empezara el partido. Jugaban contra Slytherin, por lo que la cancha estaba llena. Estaba bastante aburrida, a ella no le gustaba mucho ese deporte, solo lo iba a ver para apoyar a sus amigos, y para ver a su pelirroja.

Estaba charlando con Neville sobre Herbología, cuando todos empezaron a gritar. Los equipos ya habían salido a la cancha. Inmediatamente Hermione cortó la conversación y se puso a buscar una cabellera pelirroja entre los catorce jugadores que sobrevolaban la cancha. Cuando la diviso no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa de enamorada se le formara en el rostro. Amaba ver a Ginny volar, según la castaña, se veía muy sexy.

Hermione escucho que el pitido de Madame Hooch daba comienzo al partido. A los pocos minutos, el partido iba 5 favor de los leones. Hermione estaba muy emocionada, pues 3 de las anotaciones las había conseguido Ginny.

Los minutos pasaban y el marcador seguía aumentando. A los 25 minutos, cuando Gryffindor seguía ganando por cuarenta puntos, Ginny se acercó hacia el lado de la tribuna donde se ubicaba Hermione y le giño el ojo. Hermione le estaba por devolver el gesto, pero este se convirtió en una mueca de horror, al ver como una bludger le pegaba a la chica de ojos marrones en el pecho, haciendo que callera de la escoba los 4 metros que la separaban del suelo.

**H: GINNY!** – grito la castaña, antes de correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban al campo.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando diviso el pasto de la cancha, ya le faltaba el aliento, mas no sabía si era por el hecho de haber corrido, o porque su corazón bombeaba tan rápido, que no dejaba oxigenar la sangre.

La pelirroja se encontraba rodeada de todo el equipo, así como también de los profesores y de Madame Pomfrey. Se acercó y se agacho al lado de la joven.

**H: Ginny.** – susurro con la voz ahogada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. – **Esta bien?** – volvió a hablar, mirando a los profesores.

**MG: Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería señorita Granger, la caída que sufrió fue bastante fuerte.** – explico la profesora, extrañada por la reacción de la castaña.

**H: Puedo ir con ella?** – pregunto con cara de pena.

**MG: No creo que sea conveniente.** – dijo dubitativa.

**H: Por favor profesora, no molestare, solo quiero estar con ella. **– pidió con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**MP: Déjala Minerva, sé que la señorita Granger no molestará. **– intervino la enfermera, pues notaba a la castaña muy afectada.

**MG: Esta bien, vayan, yo iré a llamar a los señores Weasley. **

Madame Pomfrey conjuró una camilla, acomodó a Ginny en ella, y la hizo levitar para trasladarla hacia el castillo. Cuando empezó a caminar, Hemione se apuró en seguirla.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey colocó a Ginny en una de las camas, y fue a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para curarla. En ese momento, Hermione aprovechó para acercarse a su novia y tomarle la mano. Se quedó así, mirando a la chica y acariciándole la mano hasta que la enfermera regresó y le pidió que se apartara para poder hacer su trabajo.

Madame Pomfrey estuvo más de media hora curando a Ginny, haciendo hechizos con su varita y dándole muchas pociones para sanar cualquier daño interno que pudiera tener. Hermione, durante todo este tiempo, se limitó a quedarse parada en un costado mirando, esperando a que la enfermera terminara para poder acercarse y volver a tomar la mano de la pelirroja, necesitaba tenerla cerca, saber que se iba a poner bien.

Pasaron cinco minutos más antes de que la enfermera le dijera que ya había terminado, que si quería se podía acercar. Hermione ni siquiera lo pensó, se acercó, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de Ginny y se largó a llorar. La señora Pomfrey tomó este acto como la señal de que debía retirarse, así que sin hacer ruido se fue hacia su despacho.

Hermione lloró y lloró hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría, dejando lugar al señor y a la señora Weasley, que venían acompañados de Harry y Ron.

**M: Está bien?** – le preguntó a madame Pomfrey, quien había salido de su despacho cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría.

**MP: La caída fue fuerte, pero no pasó nada grave. En un rato despertará.** – dijo en un tono que consiguió que todos se relajaran un poco.

**H: Quién fue el que lanzó la bludger?** – preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

**R: Goyle, aprovechó que estaba distraída y le lanzó la bludger a posta.** – contestó el chico con las orejas rojas por el enfado.

**Ha: No te preocupes, en cuanto el partido siguió, Peakes le devolvió el golpe. Le rompió la escoba.** – agregó, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formada en el rostro de Hermione.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Hermione se levantó de su asiento, dejando que la señora Weasley se sentara. Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja se removió inquieta en su cama, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

**G: Herms…Hermione.** – dijo con la voz ronca, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos pues nadie esperaba que llamara a la castaña. La chica se sonrojo y se acercó hacia la pelirroja.

**H: Shh… aquí estoy.** – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de lo que la pelirroja pudiera decir en ese estado de semi-inconciencia.

**G: Te amo.** – murmuró, tomándole la mano y abrazándola como si fuera un oso de peluche. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, así que opto por responderle a su novia, y luego enfrentar a la familia.

**H: Yo también te amo.** – contesto dándole un beso en la frente. Cuando se separó, se giró para ver a todos los demás de la sala.

Todos la miraban como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. La única que no parecía muy sorprendida era la señora Weasley, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**H: Creo que les debo una explicación.** – empezó a decir, intentando que no se le notaran los nervios que tenía. Respiró hondo, se paró derecha (intentando no mover la mano que tenía agarrada Ginny) y continuó hablando. – **Ginny y yo somos novias.**

– **Qué?!** – exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez, haciendo que Ginny se incorporara asustada, aunque sin soltar la mano de la ojimiel.

**G: Qué pasó?** – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. En cuanto reparó en sus padres volvió a preguntar. – **Qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

**M: Te golpeó una bludger y te caíste de la escoba pequeña.** – contestó con voz suave mientras se acercaba a su hija.

**G: Estoy en la enfermería? – **cuestionó mirando hacia todos lados.** – Por qué gritaron ustedes dos?** – volvió a preguntar confundida, mientras miraba a su hermano y al azabache. No comprendía nada de los que estaba pasando. Cuando iba a volver a hablar, notó que tenía algo entre sus manos. Bajó la vista y vio que era la mano de Hermione, la soltó rápidamente y cuando la volteó a ver reparó en que la chica estaba más pálida de lo normal, lo que le indicó que algo había sucedido.

**M: Nosotros vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, enseguida volvemos.** – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. – **Chicos, acompáñennos.** – agregó al ver que los jóvenes no se movían. Ellos iban a protestar, pero cuando vieron la mirada que les lanzó Molly prefirieron quedarse callados.

Una vez que todos se habían ido y las muchachas estaban solas. Ginny habló.

**G: Qué fue lo que pasó? **

**H: Estábamos en el partido, cuando tú te acercaste hacia mi lado y me sonreíste; Goyle se aprovechó de que no prestabas atención y te golpeó en el pecho con una bludger. Caíste los cuatro metros.** – empezó a contar. – **luego te trajeron a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey estuvo más o menos 35 minutos curándote. Al rato llegaron tus padres. **

**G: Y por qué gritaron Ron y Harry?** – interrumpió a su novia.

**H: A eso iba. En un momento, te removiste inquieta en la cama y me llamaste.** – le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. – **Cuando me acerqué me dijiste que me amabas.**

**G: Que yo, qué?!** – gritó horrorizada, no por habérselo dicho, sino porque lo dijo delante de todos. – **Y tú qué hiciste?**

**H: Te respondí que yo también te amaba. Y luego le dije a tus padres que somos novias.** – concluyó con la vista en el piso, no quería ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

**G: Tu…tu…les…dijiste…** - empezó a tartamudear, tanto por la impresión como por el miedo.

**H: Si, les dije. No podía hacer nada más. **– le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano. – **Te amo, y no quiero seguir ocultándolo. **– agregó intentando tranquilizarla, sabía que la pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

**G: Yo también te amo, y tampoco quería seguir ocultándolo. Pero me daba…bueno, me da miedo como puedan reaccionar. En especial Ron.** – dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras la castaña la rodeaba con un brazo en un gesto protector.

**H: A mí también me da miedo. Y sé que es difícil, pero ellos nos quieren y lo van a tomar bien. Tal vez con Ron cueste un poco más. Pero al final lo entenderán.** – contestó. – **Es más, me pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de tu madre cuando dije que eras mi novia.** – agregó con una sonrisita, haciendo que Ginny también sonriera.

**G: Creo que ella ya intuía algo. A veces pienso que somos demasiado obvias. Se nos sale el amor por los ojos.** – dijo haciendo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

**H: Lo sé. Somos muy obvias. **– contesto con una sonrisa. –** Qué vamos a hacer ahora?** – dijo después de unos segundo de silencio, volviendo a ponerse seria.

**G: Pues hablar con mis padres y con Ron y Harry. Explicarles todo, y seguir como estábamos antes. Juntas.** – respondió mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Hermione estaba por profundizar el beso, cuando sintió como la puerta se abría.

**M: Ya hablamos con Dumbledore, y Madame Pomfrey dice que mañana ya podrás dejar la enfermería.** – dijo cuando llegaron a la cama.

**G: Mañana?** – preguntó haciendo un puchero. – **No quiero pasar la noche aquí.**

**M: Pues tendrás que hacerlo señorita. Y no quiero más quejas.** – agregó con una mirada fulminante al ver que Ginny iba a volver a quejarse. – **Ahora sí, ustedes dos nos deben una charla.** – dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a las dos chicas.

**H: Oh… Sí, claro. Bueno… nosotras… Ginny y yo…** - empezó a balbucear antes de verse interrumpida por su novia.

**G: Hermione y yo somos novias desde hace cinco meses.** – dijo de golpe.

**-Cinco meses?!** – dijeron todos los presentes juntos.

**H: Si, llevamos saliendo desde las vacaciones de Navidad.** – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la pelirroja.

**M: Y por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?** – exclamó un poco enfadada. – **Yo creí que era algo reciente, pero cinco meses es mucho tiempo!**

**G: Lo se mama, es que no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes. Ya saben… por ser chicas.** – dijo con la mirada en las sabanas.

**A: Hija, no nos importa que ambas sean mujeres. Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz.** – dijo con una sonrisa.

**R: Pues a mí sí me importa.** – dijo enfadado.

**Ha: Ron, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.** – le susurró al oído. – **Mejor ve a la sala común.**

Como Harry le dijo, Ron pego media vuelta y se fue, dando un portazo.

**Ha:** **Ya saben cómo es.** – dijo mirando a las chicas. – **Me alegro por ustedes.** – agregó con una sonrisa. – **Pero estoy muy enfadado.** – terminó de decir con gesto serio.

**H: Por qué?** – preguntó preocupada.

**Ha: Porque no puedo creer que no me lo hayan contado. Eres mi mejor amiga Herms!** – exclamó con voz dolida.

**G: Harry, entiende, estábamos asustadas, sabes que no están muy bien vistas las relaciones como la nuestra**. – dijo intentando hacer que el chico entendiera.

**Ha: Pero saben que yo no las hubiera juzgado**. – Contraatacó – **Las quiero a ambas, como si fueran mis hermanas.**

**H: Lo sabemos Harry.** – le contestó mientras lo abrazaba. – **Lo sentimos.**

**G: Si, lo sentimos.** – dijo bajando la mirada.

**M: Bueno, ya está.** – interrumpió un poco emocionada por la actitud de Harry. – **Lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos. **

Ginny se estiró y abrazó a su madre.

**G: Gracias mama. **– le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – **Te quiero. **

**M: Yo también te quiero, hija. **– contesto esta, también con algunas lágrimas.

**A: Bueno querida, tenemos que irnos. **– le dijo un poco apenado de terminar con ese lindo momento. Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. – **Adiós pequeña.**

**G: Adiós papa, a ti también te quiero.**

Los señores Weasley se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron.

**Ha: Yo también me voy chicas, voy a hablar con Ron. **– dijo después de unos momentos, haciendo una mueca al recordar el comportamiento de su amigo.

**G: Trata de hacerlo entender, si?** – le pidió a su amigo.

**Ha: Lo intentaré, no se preocupen.** – dijo con una sonrisa. – **Nos vemos mañana.**

Saludó a la pareja con un abrazo y se retiró.

**H: Bueno… no salió tan mal, no?** – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la pelirroja.

**G: Nada mal. Si no fuese por Ron, hubiese sido perfecto.** – dijo con una sonrisa triste. Conocía a su hermano, pero aun así le dolía que no lo aceptara.

**H: Conoces a Ron, amor.** – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – **Le costará, pero lo terminará aceptando.**

**G: Si, lo sé. **– contesto mientras se acostaba en el pecho de su chica y bostezaba.

**H: Debes descansar.** – la regañó. – **Se nota que estas cansada.**

**G: Quédate conmigo, si? No me gusta estar sola en la enfermería. **– dijo con ojos de perrito. – **Por favor. **– agregó al ver que la chica se iba a negar.

**H: Esta bien, pero si me regañan, será tu culpa.** – contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba junto a su novia y la abrazaba por la cintura. No se podía negar cuando le ponía esos ojitos.

**G: Te amo. Mucho.** – dijo luego de unos minutos, con la voz adormilada.

**H: Yo también te amo mucho.** – contestó mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Luego de un rato, ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban felices de que se hubieran tomado tan bien la noticia. Ahora solo quedaban los padres de la castaña.

* * *

******Aquí**** les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo y a aquellos que agregaron la historia a Favoritos. **

**No olviden de dejar reviews! **

**Saluuuuuudos.**


End file.
